


The Black Omen

by reaperofdemon92



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Sleep Paralysis, slight grimdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: It was just another day at the apple family farm.But after the sun sets, little Applebloom is in for a scare.





	The Black Omen

The hour was nearly dusk. Applebloom was bucking apples with her sister Applejack, as was customary for their farm.  
"Thar's 5 more near th' fence jus' down yonder," said Applejack in her western drawl, pointing to the direction, "Care to do th' honors Applebloom?"  
"Boy would ah!" said Applebloom excitedly in her equally western drawl, rushing over to the direction, she was out of earshot from her sister by the time she approached the white fence, not long after she began bucking the trees, though being younger and not as strong as her older sister or brother she could only manage to get about 5 or 6 apples from the trees at a time, but she didn't mind too much whatever made her big sister happy and knowing that she did her best was all that mattered to the young filly.  
The sun was nearly halfway to touching the horizon and the sky had gotten darker by the time Applebloom had finished bucking the last tree for the night, she was just about to head back to the barn for dinner when something down the way caught her eye.  
Applebloom squinted her eyes curiously to make out the shape of a pony, a unicorn it would seem, walking along the path on the other side of the fence.  
Normally this wouldn't deter the young filly since she's seen ponies pass by all the time yet something seemed a bit off, as the figure got closer Applebloom could make out in the dimming sunlight that the unicorn was white in color, her horn looked sharp and pointed like a dagger, her mane was black as ink as were her hooves trotting down the dirt road and splashing a small puddle in the ground, dead leaves following at her ankles.  
By the time the unicorn got close she stopped in front of Applebloom and turned her head to look down at the filly, a smile crept on her face. Applebloom couldn't make out her eyes as they were hidden by the shadow of her black bangs, but when she laid eyes on her cutie mark, a heart with a crack going down the middle a bat wing on one side and a bird wing on the other, the yellow filly's words were caught in her throat, not able to say a word or even give a friendly 'Howdy!'.  
She didn't know why but something about this unicorn mare frightened her, she felt frozen to the spot, unable to move an inch. They both stood there staring at each other for a moment until a sudden breeze came, blowing her bangs from her eyes, the setting sun's rays hit the mare's face to reveal a golden glint, no pupils, no irises, not even whites, just metallic gold orbs staring back at her.  
"Applebloom!" a voice called, Applejack's, "Where are ya'? It's gettin' late!"  
Applebloom looked back for a moment before turning her attention back to the smiling unicorn with the golden eyes. The mare stared at her for another quick second before finally walking away. The little filly watched her leave before hearing her sister call for her again.  
"Applebloom!"  
Not looking to make her sister worry, Applebloom rushed from the area back to the barn.  
The apple family had sat down to dinner, though young Applebloom had barely touched her food, she just sat there silently staring down at her plate as if deep in thought.  
Applejack took notice of her sister's strange behavior, a look of slight concern coming across her face. "Applebloom," she said, "You alright sugar cube? You're awful… quiet..."  
The yellow filly looked up at her sister, she felt unsure of whether she should say anything or not but then again it was her big sister Applejack, she was sure she'd understand. "Well," she started, "I saw somepony pass by earlier."  
"Oh really?" Applejack tilted her head.  
"Yea, some kinda unicorn." Applebloom hesitated for a moment before continuing, "White coat, black mane, and she had th' weirdest eyes, all gold."  
Somepony dropped their silverware with a clatter and a hush fell over the dinner table. Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith all looked at Applebloom with a look of shock and terror. Applebloom didn't understand what was going on, did she say something bad?  
"I-is ev'rypony alri-?"  
"When?"  
Applejack suddenly snapped at her sister, urgently, taking hold of her small shoulders, Motherly instincts kicking in. "When did you see her? Did she touch you?!"  
"Uh..."  
"ANSWER ME!"  
Applebloom was surprised at this sudden reaction from her sister, Granny Smith fell into a panic and placed her hooves together in a praying stance, whimpering. Big Macintosh placed a hoof around her to calm her.  
"N-no she didn't," answered Applebloom, "She just... stared at me then walked away. I-I saw her when I went ta finish those last five apple trees by th' fence."  
"What did her cutie mark look like?" Applejack was on the edge of her seat, "Tell me!"  
"A-a heart wit' two different wings and a crack down th' middle."  
A look of dread and immense fear fell upon Applejack's face. "'Am goin' ta Twilight's." she said stepping out, "Lock all th' doors an' windows. Nopony leave th' house fo' any reason what so ever. If somepony knocks an' its not me, don't answer! I'll be back." Like that she made off in a hurry for her friend's home. Leaving her family in grave concern.  
"What's goin' on?" asked Applebloom, "am I in trouble?"  
"N-no sugar cube," said Granny, "We'll explain when yer sister gits back."  
Applebloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac were sitting in the den when Applejack returned with the princess of friendship following behind, carrying a bag of supplies in her mouth.  
"I came as soon as I heard the news." Twilight said after setting her things on an end table. "Tell me what happened."  
"Tell her applebloom." demanded Applejack.  
Applebloom told Twilight the entire story of how she saw the white unicorn mare with the golden eyes that evening. As soon as she was done, Twilight took out a book from her bag and began to read. She then looked up at the family with a serious face, "Listen closely, Big mac and Applejack need you to take these and place them around the house." she reached in her bag again and took out a stack of paper slips with symbols drawn on them before handing them to Applejack and her brother who both rushed to do the task.  
Applebloom looked up at the princess in a mix of worry and fear. Twilight knelt to her level, placing a hoof on her shoulder, giving her a concern look. "There's been rumor of an entity haunting ponyville," She told her. "they call it, 'The Black Omen'."  
Applebloom listened with intent.  
"It's the spirit of a unicorn mare that brings misfortune and even death upon those who see her. At night she's known to enter into pony's homes to cast her curse upon the residents. Ponies who have seen her have been known to have either get bad luck or died."  
Applebloom felt a cold sensation of fear wash over her with every word the alicorn told her. "The best we can do is to place seals around the house and surround the beds, doorways, and windowsills with salt," Twilight continued. "that should keep her from coming near anypony."  
That night the doors and windows leading out of the Apple family's home had seals placed on them and were lined with salt, hopefully to guarantee the safety of the family of four. They all made sure that everypony had went to the bathroom so that none of them had to get up in the middle of the night to do so, their beds also surrounded by bracelets of salt, to create a holy barrier around them to protect them from the spirit that will come to haunt them, even the stairs were also sprinkled with the condiment to hopefully keep it from going upstairs.  
Too terrified for her younger sister's safety, Applejack decided to sleep in Applebloom's room for the night, taking a sleeping bag and also surrounding it with salt. Twilight wished them luck before leaving the farm for her castle.  
Applebloom laid on her back in bed, looking over at her sister slumbering in her sleeping bag on the floor before looking up at the darken ceiling in concern. She prayed that she and her family will survive the night, that the Black Omen will just pass over their beloved farm, it had been mere moments before she felt sleep finally claim her.  
Luna's beautiful moon outside hung high above sweet apple acres, its luminescent light hitting the trees and barn and casting elongated shadows along the fertile grounds like reaching arms. A cool breeze blew, making each apple tree rustle and sound in uneven coordination, an apple or two getting blown off and landing in the grass below with a small thud.  
Applebloom slept peacefully, no thought of an imminent danger coming across her mind and big sister Applejack soundly asleep by her bedside. It all seemed to go smoothly at first, everypony safe and snug in their beds. All was calm and silent among the household, so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
CRASH!  
A loud noise from downstairs had awoken the young, yellow, filly from her sleep. Her eyes shot open looking up at the ceiling, she managed to lift her head about a few centimeters to look around her bedroom down to her sister, still asleep.  
The sound was that of the front door being thrown open, the seal on it must've failed, Hoof steps were heard clip clopping against the wooden floor downstairs, making their way up the steps in spite of the salt on each step.  
Applebloom tried to wake Applejack but found herself unable to sit up from the spot much less make a sound, aside from her head and eyes, her joints felt stiff and her mouth felt glued shut. It was as though she had been gagged and tied down to her bed.  
The hoof steps came closer and closer toward her bedroom, the panicking filly tried to move, to make any kind of sound to alert Applejack who continued to snooze, but to no avail.  
Pretty soon the steps stopped right outside her door, to Applebloom's dismay, she saw a sparkling, magical, aura turned the doorknob, the door opened with a creak. As soon as the bedroom door was opening Applebloom suddenly heard her closet door snap shut.  
When had it been opened?  
The bedroom door was wide open and standing at the frame was a familiar, ghostly white, figure with black hair and hooves that blended into the darkness, a sharp horn peaking from its forehead through the dark curtain of her bangs.  
Applebloom felt her heart begin to race, her pupils dilated, practically covering the sunset colored irises with black, her breath hitched. The mare at her door gazed at her with its metallic-golden eyes, the moon's light reflecting on them. It smiled at her with a wide, playful looking, grin, a sudden giggle leaving its throat, as though amused at the filly's terror, before making its way into her room, stopping at the outside of the salt ring at the foot of Applebloom's bed.  
A slight glimmer of hope peaked over the young filly as the mare stood smiling and giggling at her in a slight taunting matter.  
It then turned its head to the side and walked around the ring stopping in front of the closet. Applebloom had no other choice but to watch, what was this unicorn up to?  
The moonlight hit the side of the unicorn's face, it grinned that wide grin again before bringing a hoof up to its lips.  
"Shhh…"  
A magical aura, black as night, erupted from its horn.  
Before Applebloom knew it, she jolted up in bed, breathing in a sharp breath. She looked left and right in the dark room, no sign of the unicorn mare, her door was closed, she looked to see Applejack still asleep in her sleeping bag.  
"Applejack!" She cried out.  
The orange earth mare awoken and sat up in the dark, "Applebloom?" she said, hearing her sister sob as she stood up at felt her way to the light switch.  
"I saw 'er again Applejack! I saw th' Black Omen!" tears fell from Applebloom's face.  
Applejack found the switch and turned the light on to see her sister in bed bawling, "It's alright Applebloom, your big sister's here-" Applejack stopped mid-sentence, she stared down with a look of horror washed over her face.  
Applebloom looked up to her sister, wiping her tears away, she followed her gaze to find about half the salt ring, going from the bedroom door to the closet, had turned black and there were traces of dead, blackened, leaves strewn across the floor and over her bed sheets.  
"Wha's all th' commotion about?" Granny Smith, in her nightwear, had entered her granddaughter's bedroom, a frying pan in one hoof, the red figure of Big mac following behind with a baseball bat in his maw. They saw the discolored salt and the leaves strewn about, fear overshadowing them.  
Needless to say, none of them got any sleep that night.

Author's note:  
Okay I admit that I may have drew some inspiration from other certain stories such as the legend of the Hachishakusama.  
Also comment below what you think; I might make this into a series so stay tuned.


End file.
